Criminally In Love
by DerekSpencerMoreid
Summary: My take on what Criminal Minds would be like if Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were really a couple. With love and support I plan to write every episode like this. Yaoi! Review and I will love you. Don't like. Don't read.


**I have no idea what had possessed me to type up a Criminal Minds story. I have never typed for anything like it. I have recently fallen in love with Criminal Minds and like everyone who likes the fandom I am in love with Dr Spencer Reid. I mean who isn't? He is just the cutest, sweetest thing in the whole wide world. I love him so much! Anyway, along with Spencer, I have fallen in love with Moreid. Also known as Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid slash. It is just the best thing in the world. So this is my lovely story of what each episode would be like if Spencer and Derek were dating. **

**Starting with Episode ONE! If I get anything wrong I will hate myself since I own all the seasons on DVD. I will have to change them however to fit in with their Relationship. You will notice while I am typing I will refer Spencer and Derek as their first names much more than their last names. The only time I will call someone else by their first name is when it is personal to them.**

**Extreme Aggressor: **_After a fourth woman is kidnapped in Seattle, the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit(BAU) is brought in to profile a serial killer before he murders his latest victim._

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Extreme Aggressor) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was a normal rainy day in Seattle, Washington. The weather was always a little damp on the Northern Pacific coast, and to everyone that lived there, they were used to the rain by now. Heather, a normal patron of Seattle had gone into work that day thinking it would as normal as ever. She would due her job, go to break, and maybe even look online for a new car. Her old rusty VW was starting to break down more often, and in her age, she was looking for something with a little more excitement.

Although any new car would do, she was in the market for a Datsun Z. While online she had spotted the perfect car, and for such a low price at that. Apparently the seller was moving and needed to get rid of it. His lost, her gain right? The seller, who went by the pen name Z4SALE had offered her a test drive. She agreed to do so on her break and went on with her day until it would be time to check out the car.

Time rolled on and Heather left her office. Sitting out front of her work was the beautiful car she was in the market for. She ran up to the car with her hood pulled up to avoid the rain. She introduced herself to the owner and they went out their way. As she was driving he informed her of some facts about the car.

"Want to take a look under the hood?" He asked her, She really couldn't see his face with his hood up, nor did she ask his name really. However she really wanted to buy this car from him and smiled with a. "Yeah"

The pulled over to the side of the road to check it out. Traffic was normal for a day in Seattle. She popped the hood of the vehicle and they both stepped out. The exchanged some more formalities about the car before he offered to drive her back to work. The pulled off to the left and began heading East.

"So it's just right up here." She told him and pointed to the turn they were supposed to take. However he kept on driving past the turn. She gave a nervous laugh and turned to look at the car seller.

"Oh that was…uh Hello?" She asked him in a sing-song voice, in attempt to mask her uneasiness. The test drive had been just fine before now. Now the man was starting to scare her a little as he kept on driving and ignoring everything she would say to him. She continued to talk to him, "Um there was the right… Maybe you should pull over here and do a U-turn."

When he did not do as she had said she became more frightened. He just kept on driving no matter what she had said to him. She frowned and turned to look at him once more. "What are you doing?" She asked him and yet again received no answer.

"Okay, stop the car now." She said finally done letting him drive her around. She was even more scared then she was only a couple of minutes ago. Maybe it was the eerie silence coming from the car seller. "Pull over now." She said more firmly to his face, he however didn't even look up from the road. She watched his grip on the steering wheel tighten some.

She looked down, feeling for the locking mechanism of the car. She was more than ready to jump out of the car then to stay in with him. However the lock was not there. When attempted to pull on the door handle, she found it would not open. Without warning the driver swung his arm over and punched her in the cheek. She yelped in pain and surprise and the driver drove off with her.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Washington, D.C) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Meanwhile in Washington, D.C night had already fallen and most people had gone home from their jobs. SSA Aaron Hotchner, supervisor for the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI was at his home with his pregnant wife. Hailey was looking through a baby book, looking for a possible name for their son. Aaron was busy tidying up the crib for her.

"How about Andrew? It's Greek for vigilant." Hailey said as she flipped though the pages in the book. Aaron frowned at the name.

"Lets call him… Sergio…" He suggested with a small laugh and a smile, knowing that would not favor that name for their son. Sure enough she laughed and dismissed the name with a classic, "Please tell me you're kidding?" 

"Butch." He offered.

"Uh, how about Donald?"

"Hans?"

"No! Wait, wait." She said and flipped through some more pages. She was support her swelled belly in-between her legs, she found it was the most comfortable for her stage of pregnancy. She smiled down at a name she liked and continued, "Okay… Gideon." She said with a smirk.

"Hotch?" He said trying to put the last name with the first. It didn't said very pleasant to the ears. He laughed and joined her on the bed.

"It's Hebrew. Look what it means." She told him and pointed down at the name with her finger. "It's perfect, Gideon Hotchner." She said with a large smile.

"No."

"Yes."

The couple shared a couple of kisses while they debated the name. They were in the middle of their little make out session when the phone suddenly began to ring. They both knew where the call was coming from. Aaron almost felt bad for having to leave his wife yet again for his work. The couple shared one last kiss and a passionate hug for Hotch knew he might be away for a couple of days. He received a missing persons flier from his printer and headed off to work.

While Aaron Hotchner had been enjoying a nice night in with his wife, SSA Derek Morgan was enjoying a night out to the club. He knew that he shouldn't be playing drinking games with a bunch of new recruits, women at that. He was a happily taken man. While most would look upon him and find him 100% straight, they would be making a wrong assumption. For Derek was madly in love with a 22 year old boy genius.

He and Spencer Reid had been dating for almost seven months now. However he had not seen Spencer in a couple of weeks, because he decided to work with Gideon while the other was on medical leave. That story, however, was a story for another day. As of right now, he was having fun at the club.

"1940's, put bombs in train stations and movie theatres." Derek quizzed the girls. He watched as the scrambled to think of the right answer. One of the girls, Derek didn't bother to learn their names, had beaten the others to the answer.

"Nice," He praised her, "Winner sits, losers drink." He told them and they clicked their glasses together. The woman to the far left disproved his claim that said bomber was a serial killer. Derek did not waste time to inform her that they didn't only profile killers. They did an arrange of things. Any physco that was a danger to society, the would profile and catch for the greater good. That's what Derek loved most about his job, he could save people and bring bad men and women to justice. They profiled snipers, which wasn't really the technical name for them. As well as, bombers, terrorists, arsonists, anything that could and would harm the population.

"Supervisory Agents trying to get trainees drunk?" She inquired and Derek just laughed. He was going to retaliate but his phone began to ring, which ultimately meant a case. He smiled and excused himself from the group of girls to answer his phone. As he expected, it was the BAU. The brunette to his right had noticed the I.D on the phone.

"Behavioral Analysis Unit… You work with Gideon? Were you with him Boston?" She asked. Derek really had wished she hadn't asked him that. Boston was still a touchy subject after what happened. Most people just wanted to forget it had even happened after all.

"I was supposed to be." He answered before turning to take his call.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Quantico, Virginia) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Anyone recognize these faces?" Gideon asked as he flipped trough a power point. He was presenting to a class in D.C about the killer known as the Footpath Killer. On the presentation were faces, dead people with a picture of them smiling over their face.

"Victims of the Footpath Killer." A woman's voice came from somewhere in the audience but Gideon was not paying attention to who answered what.

"That's what the Virginia Newspapers are calling him. We refer him as the Unknown Subject or UNSUB." Gideon said and then took a short pause. He then continue to tell the class the profile, "I told Virginia PD, you're looking for a white male in his twenty's. Who owns an American made truck in disrepair. Works a menial job. I told them, when you find him, don't be surprised to hear him talk with a severe stutter."

When a student had questioned his belief in the Footpath Killer having a stutter, Gideon proceeded to explain to her how the UNSUB always occurred in isolated places. That the UNSUB had to use unnecessary power in the middle of nowhere, meant he lacked confidence, that he was ashamed of something. Before he could continue his lecture, Spencer walked in holding a case file. Gideon knew and left.

"They're calling him the Seattle Strangler. Four victims within four months. He keeps them alive seven days. The handle severs at a crank." Spencer informed Gideon as the walked down the hall, away from the lecture room together. Gideon was actually kind of relieved to get called in, he was more than ready to get back to profiling. Even after the mistake he had made last time.

"Allowing him to control the rate of suffocation…" Gideon deducted as he looked down at the paper. Spencer looked up at him with his brow furrowed in confusion. "To prolong it?" Spencer inquired but Gideon shook his head, no it was not for something like that.

"To enjoy it." Gideon told him.

"Seattle has hit a wall?" Gideon asked, he checked where he was stepping first before looking back up at Spencer.

"Physical evidence is nonexistent. There are no tangible leads." Spencer told him. Gideon then took the paper out of Spencer's hands to investigate it. He looked at it for a short time and replied, "And another girl is missing." They then turned left into a nearby room, which happened to be Gideon's work space.

"I'll look the case file over, I'll get some thoughts to ya ASAP." Gideon murmured as he put his glasses up low on his nose. He glanced down at the paper as he spoke. Spencer standing in the corner of the room listening to him. Just as he said that, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan walked into the run unexpected.

"You're going to be with us in Seattle ASAP." Hotch said as he walked in the door. Derek couldn't help but let his eyes stray over the room looking for his boyfriend, knowing that Spencer would be there. Finally his eyes caught Spencer's much prettier ones. Derek flashed his lover a smile, even though they hadn't seen each other in couple of weeks, Spencer still looked the same and as good as ever. Spencer blushed lightly at the smile and returned it happily.

Hotch had told them before they started dating that it was fine with him and the Bureau if they dated, but they couldn't let their relationship get in the way of their work. Aside from that, it didn't matter if they were madly in love and dating. It just couldn't affect work and so far, both Derek and Spencer had managed to keep everything professional at work.

Gideon looked up at Hotch in surprise. Sure Gideon would consult on the case, but did they really want him to head to Seattle with the BAU. Did they really think he was ready for that. Gideon knew for a fact that Hotch and Morgan had their doubts about him, whether or not he was ready to go back out to the field. He sat his glasses aside as Morgan approached him with a picture of the alleged missing girl.

"23 year old Heather Woodland." Morgan informed him and Gideon took the picture from him.

"Before she left for lunch she downloaded an email with a time delayed virus attached. The Killer's virus wiped her hard drive and left this on the screen". Hotch said handing Gideon a different picture of Heather's computer screen. The screen was covered in all too familiar words. Hotch stared Gideon down and watched for his reaction to the words.

"For heavens sake catch me before I kill more I cannot control myself." Gideon read out loudly slowly as he approached a picture frame on his wall. It was a picture of a crime scene from long ago, written by the Lipstick Killer were the same words that Gideon had just read aloud.

"He never keeps them more than seven days which means we have fewer than thirty six hours to find her." Hotch told him as Gideon turned to look at the others. Spencer was leaning back on the desk observing the scene in front of him. Derek was next to speak up.

"They want you back in the saddle." Morgan had told him. Jason was still a little skeptical. He knew how everyone felt about him after he sent six of his agents to their deaths. Did they really want him back working the case? "You ready?" He heard Derek say.

"Looks like Medical leave is over boss." Reid said from behind Morgan. The two once again shared a quick glimpse that Gideon had not missed. The two lovers were much more predictable then they thought they were. Always sending shy glances and smiles each others way. Derek would blow Spencer a kiss and Spencer would blush. Gideon had not missed the puppy love the two had going on.

"Are you sure they want me?" Jason asked starting Hotch down. Hotch nodded.

"The order came from the Director." Hotch told him. They watched as Gideon turned his back to them as if he was thinking about it. They all knew what he was going to say next anyway.

"Then we better get started."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_**Joseph Conrad said, "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." **_

The BAU had arrived at the airport that night. Gideon was the first to exit the car and the first on the plane. Following after him was Morgan and then Reid. Derek had offered Spencer to carry his bags, seeing as Spencer was having a problem carrying them himself. Spencer smiled and handed his bags to his boyfriend with a quick thank you before Hotch could notice them. However Hotch was busy talking to a Bureau official.

"This girl will only have thirty six hours to live. We're not asking for a judgment of Gideon, we want an assessment. We want to know that you're there to step in if he can't perform. Are we clear?" The official asked as she walked to the plane with Hotch. He paused for a short second before giving her a distracted, "Of course." He then left to get on the plane as well, the official walking back to her car. With that, they took off toward Seattle.

"His first victim was 26 year old Melissa Kirsch, stab wounds, strangulation…" Reid started out reviewing the case file. Hotch was sitting nearby him on the place while Morgan and Gideon hovered over the seats. It was Morgan that stopped Reid mid-sentence.

"Okay wait, wait. Back up, back up." Morgan cut Reid off and the others looked over at him instead of Reid. Morgan took a slight pause before continuing. " He stabbed her, and then strangled her to finish her off?" Morgan asked and waved his hand as he talked. It was a natural reaction for when you are trying to explain something, most people just their hands and other body parts to emphasize their point. Gideon mumbled something inaudible.

"Why do you think he started using the belt with the second murder?" Gideon asked the others. Spencer was the first to reply, "Strangulation with your bare hands is not as ease as one would believe. He tried and probably found that it took to long-" Spencer said but was once again cut off.

"-So he stabbed her instead." Derek finished off for Spencer. Hotch looked between the two, observing the strong connection the two had with each other. Finishing each others sentences already. Hotch smiled internally, he knew that Derek and Spencer were perfect for each other.

"And realized it be hours cleaning up the blood." Hotch said. Some serial killers worried about cleaning up, and the profile pointed toward one that worried about things. He was an inexperienced killer after all. He was just starting to find his rhythm in killing.

"Next time our boys got a method... The belt" Morgan pointed out to the other profiles.

"He's learning, perfecting his scenario. Becoming a better killer." Gideon told him. He and Hotch then moved over to separate chairs to continue reviewing over the case and the other victims. While they already knew as much as their was to know about the case, it helped to review it several times, find out what they can know about the UNSUB just on his first kills.

Meanwhile Derek and Spencer moved to the back of the plane, sitting on the couch together. Normally they would try and avoid doing as such, but they haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks and they knew neither Gideon or Hotch would care very much. Derek sat to the far left of the couch, placing his back to the wall, he made space next to him for Spencer. Spencer sat down and let himself be taken into Derek's arms. They sat like this, completely comfortable with each others presence.

"So pretty boy. How was lecturing with Gideon." Derek mumbled into Spencer's ear. When the talked they tried to keep it as quiet as possible. After all it was their personal life, their personal relationship and they would like to keep it that way. Spencer shrugged.

"It was nice, although Gideon didn't really let me speak to the classes. I was just kind of there to carry stuff." Spencer told him and Derek frowned. Gideon respected Spencer more than anyone in the world, aside from Derek that is. So it didn't make sense that he wouldn't let Spencer lead a lecture himself.

"Maybe he didn't think you were ready for it. I mean you are kind of shy when you're nervous. Plus you rant on a lot." Derek told him honestly. There was no real reason to lie. Spencer knew this already and a relationship was all about honesty.

"Do I really?" Spencer asked with a furrow of his brow, he looked up at Derek with an unintentional pout. It was one of the things that Derek loved about Spencer, he was so cute without even trying. Derek placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead and nodded. Spencer gave a hmm and then continued. "I guess you're right."

"Don't let it discourage you. You're smarter than Gideon will ever be." Derek reassured Spencer. The smaller of the two laughed lightly at the statement. Sure his IQ was higher, but was he really smarter than Jason Gideon?

"If I'm smarter than him then why is he a better profiler?" Spencer inquired with a cute smirk on his face.

"Because Gideon is old and more experienced?" Derek asked with a smile and the two laughed to each other. Gideon had turned at the mention of his name but did not hear the entire conversation. This had caused Derek's booming laughter and Spencer's small chuckles to escalate. Gideon turned back to Hotch with a raised brow, and Hotch shrugged nonchalantly.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

When Heather came too once again she remembered that she was locked in a cage. Everyday for the past couple of days she would wake up to complete darkness, the man that kidnapped her had put duck tape over her eyes and in her mouth. She didn't need to see him to remember the horror of what was happening. All of this was happening because she wanted to buy a new car.

She struggled to sit up some, it was hard to get comfortable in such a small cage. Heathers hands went instinctively up to her covered eyes and mouth. She desperately wanted to pull and tug it all off, but she just merely touched it. As if she could not believe the tape was even there. She could feel the bruises forming on her skin. Heather reached up and touched the tape once again.

"What did I tell you about the tape?" A chilling voice came from in front of her, but Heather could not see the man. She knew that voice though, she knew that if she made it out alive, that voice would haunt her for the rest of her life. She struggled again at the sound of the voice. She grabbed at the cage and the man that had taken her slammed his hand down on the top.

"Ahh!" Heather yelped and the pleading inaudibly. Saying words like Please and No to her capturer in hopes he would get bored of her and let her go. However she did not see that happening anytime soon. She heard him feel for the lock on the cage and unlock it. Soon the chains on the cage were being pulled and the cage was opened.

Heather smacked her arm around in hopes of fending off the man, but he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out more. She screamed loudly against the tape. He held her hands still as he began to clip her nails. She cried and screamed, but could never figure out why the kidnapper would cut her nails.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Seattle, Washington) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

It didn't take long for their plane to land. Once it had the BAU team was escorted from the airport to the FBI Northwest Field Office. When they arrived the exited their vehicles and moved in doors. Derek had once again offered Spencer to carry his stuff in doors, but Spencer declined. He had to do some stuff for himself after all.

Morgan walked in front of them and held the door open. Gideon walked in through first. Reid was next and mumbled a thank you as he went by, struggling to hold a suitcase up. Hotch went through last and nodded as he did so. Once the others were in, Morgan followed after them. They were scanned before allow access into the rest of the building. While Hotch and Gideon walked off to do their own thing, Morgan and Reid hung back.

"He never stands with his back to a window. When I was between him and a doorway he asked me to move." Morgan said as they walked together. He had tapped Spencer's shoulder with his hand and pointed to Gideon to show that was who he was talking about. While he spoke, he did not notice Hotch join the two of them from behind.

"It's hyper-vigilance. It's not uncommon is post traumatic stress disorder." Reid informed him in a matter of fact tone, both of them completely professional. Morgan scoffed at the remark. Even though Reid liked and looked up to Gideon, Morgan wasn't so sure about him being on the case.

"Just how much disorder are we talking about?" Morgan asked even though he knew it was not his place to do so. It was not his place to question if Gideon was capable or not.

"Morgan," Hotch said with a warning tone. Morgan turned to looked back at him, Reid doing the same. Hotch gave him a look and then continued, "It's been six months, everything's okay." Hotch said reassuringly and they continued on. They moved into the main working area of the Field Office, where people were working and chatting away.

"This is special agent Gideon, special agent Morgan our expert in obsessional crimes and special agent Reid-" Hotch said but was interrupted by Gideon, "DR. Reid." Hotch rolled his eyes and continued. "Dr. Reid our expert on well…everything. And after two years busting my butt in this office I hope you remember me." Hotch said and the workers of the FBI Seattle Office laughed. Gideon walked up to a map hanging on the wall to observe it.

"He's willing to travel with the body." Gideon pointed out, and Hotch nodded.

"And he drives a vehicle capable of concealing one." Hotch added.

"1 and 7.4 drivers in Seattle loans and SUV." Reid said the statistic aloud to the FBI workers. He was just filled with all types of facts. That was the best part of being a genius that know practically everything.

"Explore with tinted windows." Morgan pointed out.

"Explores rate higher with women." Reid said.

"But how do know it's his car?" Morgan asked and then began to talk about a serial killer and his means of transportations.

"What about a Jeep Cherokee?" Hotch asked. He had earned the attention of the other profilers in the room for thinking outside of the box.

"Jeeps are more masculine." Reid told him and moved to stand next to Morgan for more comfort. They were in a room with a lot of people and he was starting to feel nervous. Morgan smiled to comfort him.

"We all know how UNSUB feels about asserting their masculinity." Gideon informed them.

"When did the Bureau become involved in the case?" Hotch asked.

"After the fourth body, he dumped that one out of state." The Seattle ASAC told them.

"On purpose." Hotch continued for him while turning to look over at Gideon. The profiler nodded.

"If so knowledge of law enforcement does suggest a criminal record." Spencer said once again walked around trying to get more comfortable in his skin.

"Or that he watches television. May I?" Derek asked the ASAC and was handed the case file to look over. The ASAC proceeded to ask them if they wanted to look over the suspect list. The profilers declined saying that they had to have a profile before so their decision would not be bias.

"When do we sit down with your task force?" Gideon asked to anyone who would answer. An agent behind him confirmed it would be a 4 o'clock. Morgan looked up from the case file.

"An accurate profile by 4 o'clock today?" Morgan asked skeptically. Profiling wasn't as easy as the made it out to be. Especially with as little as they had to go on.

"That's not a problem." Gideon mumbled as he passed them. Morgan looked at him as he passed with pure confusion. Surely Gideon was not serious. It's almost impossible to come up with an accurate profile in such short time, a profile good enough to lead them to their UNSUB at least.

"Agent Gideon where would you like to start?" Hotch asked as Gideon walked up to the board that contained all the information of the victims. He pointed to the information that pertained to the latest victim, Anne Cushing.

"At the sight of the last murder."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Not a long drive later ended Gideon and Morgan along with one of Seattle's police officers at the last crime scene. Under a turnpike. Gideon approached where the body was left at while Morgan and the officer hung back.

"So that's Gideon? THE Gideon? Huh, the one that caught that guy Adrian Bale in Boston." The officer attempted to make small talk with Morgan. Of course the first thing that was brought up was Boston. People did not know how to let that go, however neither did Morgan. He still believed Gideon wasn't ready, no matter what Hotch, or even his lover Reid said.

"That's him." Morgan said nonchalantly and shrugged. Frankly, he was tried of people thinking that Gideon was such a hero for taking down Bale. Nobody cared it was at the expense of 6 FBI agents. Finally Morgan continued, "But catching him caused us six agents." Morgan told the officer and watched as the officer let his smile fade and his shoulder sag.

Gideon was looking around the crime scene. Observing it, investigating. Learning everything he could from the scene. He made some quick assumptions and knew that his profile was coming together nicely.

"22 year old Anne Cushing was found right here. Nails clipped just like the others." Morgan told Gideon as he walked over to him. From what he could tell the clipping of the nails was the UNSUB's signature, or at least that what it appeared to be so far. It could be anything. He then continued, "He wants them to fight back."

"But not enough to hurt him, and he left the belt around their neck. He's probably in his early twenties." Gideon told him. Morgan frowned again.

"What's you're reasoning?" Morgan asked him.

"Beautiful arrogance." Gideon told him. Every young adult had the beliefs that they were invincible. That nothing could faze them and that they are better than others. The UNSUB wanted to show the power they had over the women, and that made him arrogant.

"He clothed the body before dumping them." Morgan tapped the paper against the palm of his hand. Gideon turned back to him.

"That's a sign of remorse." Gideon walked back up over to Morgan.

"It's not consistent. Look where we are. His opinion of women is pretty clear don't you think?" Morgan asked him as he took a good look around. Under the turnpike was absolutely filthy. Trash littered the place and seemed to pile up randomly. It was obvious that the UNSUB thought women were inferior. Possibly even trash themselves.

"There disposable." Gideon deduced. However, isn't anybody disposable? Especially if you take the time to kill them.

"Why show remorse by taking the time to dress her, and then dump her here?" Morgan asked. He just believed the UNSUB's pattern so far is not constant. There are different patterns where text book says the UNSUB would act a different way. It just wasn't making very much sense to Morgan.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Morgan had headed off to talk with Mr. Woodland, the latest victims brother. They were invited into her house by her brother. Almost immediately Heather's dog Sandy barked up at Reid. It happened all the time but Reid couldn't help but flinch at the bark. No matter how many animals didn't like him, they always startled him. Heathers brother, David grabbed the collar on the dog and soothed her by rubbing her neck. David looked up and apologized to the agents. Hotch smiled at him.

"It's okay. It's what we call the Reid-Effect. Happens with children too." Hotch said with a laugh and earned a look from Reid. The look was ignored as he moved over to the other side of the room with David. Sandy, now under control sat obediently next to her owners family. Hotch continued as they moved across the room, "I'm agent Hotchner, and this is special agent Dr. Reid." Hotch introduced themselves.

"You look to young to have gone to medical school." David observer as he settled Sandy next to him.

"I have PhD's, three of them." Reid pointed out. David looked over at him weirdly.

"What are you a genius or something?" David asked as he and Hotch pet on Sandy. The dog happily accepted the treatment from the men and nuzzled her head into their hands as their fingers messaged her skin, messing up her fur as they did so.

"I-I don't think that intelligence can be accurately qualified. But I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per-minute." Reid informed David. At the blank stare he received Reid put simply as, "Yes I'm a genius." Reid said before nodding and walked around the house to investigate.

"Sandy you get a lot of attention don't you?" Hotch looked down at the dog with a smile.

"Yeah Heather loved this dog…" David said looking back over at Hotch. "I feed her when Heather's away. She's fine but…lately she wouldn't eat. It's almost like she can sense something is wrong."

"Not sense, smell." Reid said and went on talking about how humans let off a scent that animals can smell. It helps the animal feel and understand how the human does. It was how Sandy knew that David and however else that would come around was worried or sad. An animals nose was much better than a human's after all.

"Sandy's worried because she knows you are." Hotch said simply. Which was much easier to understand then what Reid had said. David nodded to show he understood.

"David did your sister drive a Datsun Z?" Reid asked as he flipped through some papers that were sitting on the Television.

"No but she's in the market for one. How'd you know?" David asked and Reid held up a car magazine. More specially a Datsun 240Z magazine. The front was littered with pictures of multi-colored cars of the same brand, all facing different ways. Sandy barked randomly a couple times and was once again soothed by David. David then decided to take Sandy out back so she can have some room to run around and not disturb Hotch or Reid. Hotch approached Reid as the young genius flipped through the magazine.

"There is an immediate relationship established between a buyer and seller. A level of trust. If I want to coax a young woman into my car…" Reid told him and trailed off knowing that Hotch would understand and finish for him.

"…Offer a test drive."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Morgan and Gideon had arrived back to the Field Office first. The dumb site was just a short drive down the road from the main highway. With little traffic at the time of day, it had taken little time for the officer to drive them to the site and back. Not long after that, Hotch and Reid came back from talking to the victims brother.

"Reid come here." Morgan said and motioned for the young genius to follow after him. Everyone knew that it was to have a little privacy and be able to catch up some more. Reid looked over at Hotch and Gideon, almost like he was asking for permission to go with his lover. The older males signaled for him to go and Reid happily followed after.

Once Spencer had caught up to Derek, the two moved into a more personal room. It was an empty office room. Spencer smiled over at Derek would had already sat down on the couch in the room.

"Who's office is this?" Spencer asked and went to join Derek. Once again the couple found comfort in each others presence. Derek let his hand land on Spencer's knee and he rubbed over the joint soothingly.

"Nobody's. It's an extra. I knew you wouldn't want to be invading on anybody's personal space." Derek said and Spencer visibly relaxed. He was always worried if someone that would have a problem with their relationship would catch them in a 'meeting'. Even if it was in the Seattle branch of the FBI, all the way around the country from where he lived. Spencer hated getting picked on, and being homosexual gave him plenty of opportunities to be harassed.

Derek always made sure that Spencer was safe and happy. Anybody that tried to bully Spencer would have to deal with Derek directly. On the first day they showed up to work as a couple, an agent from a lower floor had shouted and called them both faggots. The younger of the two had gotten upset from the name and Derek had walked right up to the agent that had bad-mouthed them, and punched him in the eye. He hadn't even gotten in trouble for doing so. Hotch defended him against the higher-ups and he got off scot-free.

"That's good. How long do we have here?" Spencer asked and Derek draped an arm around his shoulders like he had done on the plane. He then looked over to the clock on the wall. It was still another hour until they were supposed to give the profile and Hotch wanted them to meet half an hour before that.

"About half an hour. Don't worry about time pretty boy." Derek said with a smile, letting his nickname to slip from his lips with ease. The other smiled at the name, it gave him confidence in his looks when the man he admired found him attractive. Especially if it was someone like Derek, who was naturally good looking.

"I will worry about time. We are supposed to be acting professional. I know Hotch let us go but we are still working. If we're not where he wants us to be when he wants us there then he won't let us see each other. Then we would have to wait until after the case is over and sometimes these cases take days to finish. I don't think I can go that long without your affections. You know how I get…" Spencer ranted with worry. Ever since he started dating Spencer had become worried about losing him. Spencer had hoped that he wouldn't come to rely on someone so much, but Derek was his first true love, and he couldn't stop these feelings, no matter how hard he tried.

"Spence. You have to stop worrying so much. It will be okay. You know that. I will make it okay. Whatever I have to do I will." Derek assured him and placed a kiss on Spencer's temple. They haven't completed kissed since they met back up. They didn't have that much time on the plane and they have been working ever since. No time to sit down and relax except for now.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just… I care to much about you, about us to lose this." Spencer told him, and Derek understood. While Derek was Spencer's first real relationship, Derek had dated many upon many women before Spencer. Women just seemed to flock toward Derek, and most of his relationships were one night only. He hardly ever stayed with a women longer than one night. Spencer was his longest relationship. Spencer was different from those women. Not because he was a man, but because he was a truly better person than them.

"I know baby." Derek said with a smiled and placed another kiss on Spencer, this time on his forehead. He then began to shower Spencer with small kisses. Mostly on his forehead and his chin. Finally Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and the couple shared a real kiss for the first time since Gideon left for medical leave. It was short, but sweet. With the kiss spilled out every unspoken promise that Derek and Spencer shared. They pulled back and were about to go in for another kiss, but was stopped by Hotch entering the room.

"Alright you lovebirds, time to meet up. You can kiss on each other later." Hotch said with a smile. He has been a whole lot happier since he found out about Hailey being pregnant. Everyone in the Bureau had notice the change. Some just assumed it was the joys of knowing he was soon to be a parent. The couple broke apart, Spencer having a dark blush on his face from getting interrupted. Derek laughed at his lover's embarrassment.

The couple then followed Hotch to a large meeting room. Gideon was already there in the main back of the room. He was looking over the case flies up on a board. Reid immediately went to sit in the seat closest to the door while Hotch sat across from him. Morgan remained standing in favor of pacing. They reviewed on what they knew about Heather first, and then began talking about the UNSUB.

"Okay, then how about the fact that on one hand we have paranoid psychosis." Morgan informed as he paced in front of the entrance door to the meeting room. He was tossing a baseball up idly. He then turned to the profilers and continued, "but the autopsy report says what?"

"Adhesive residue shows he put layer after layer of duct tape over his victims eyes." Reid said as he crossed his legs in the chair and used his hands to spin himself around. He stopped and circled around the other direct. He repeated this as they conversed about the UNSUB.

"He knows he wants to kill them, but he still covers their eyes. Doesn't want him looking at him. Okay but then he takes the body and dumps it out right out in the open. Murder weapon nearby…" Morgan explained but to Gideon his voice was being tuned out. He was inspecting the information they new, formulating the profile. Finally, he was ready to give the profile.

"Alright enough." Gideon said and cut Morgan off, who was in the middle of once again reviewing what they already knew about paranoid psychosis pertaining to the UNSUB. Everyone looked over at Gideon. "Hotch tell them we're ready." Gideon said before leaving the meeting room.

"We're ready?" Morgan questioned and watched as Gideon left. Reid halted his spinning and leaned forward to write something on the case file. Morgan looked between Hotch and Reid for answers. "Reid," Morgan said and waited until his lover looked up at him before he continued, "You good with this? We've got a women whose only got a few hours left to live, an incomplete profile and a unit chief on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Morgan said unaware that Gideon had reentered the room.

"They don't call them nervous breakdowns anymore." Gideon said while grabbing a wire become leaving in a hurry like he had last time. Morgan frowned and dripped tighter onto the baseball he was holding.

"It's called a major depressive episode." Reid said without even thinking about what he was saying. It had seemed almost as a smart-ass remark.

"I know what it's called. Reid." Morgan said with a bit of anger. He had not meant to sound that mean toward his lover, but everything that was happening with Gideon was stressing him out. He did not always appreciate his lover brains. On some occasions, it would get annoying. However Morgan would never tell Reid that, he would never hurt his lovers feels just because he didn't like all the knowledge Reid had.

Morgan, Hotch and Reid all walked into the conference room. Gideon was in front of all of the FBI Seattle agents, ready to give the profile.

"The unidentified subject is white and in his late twenties. He's someone you wouldn't notice as first, someone who would blend into any crowd. Violent nature of the crimes suggest previous criminal record. Petty crimes, maybe auto theft." Gideon said as he walked around the room, all the tables formed to make a giant U. Gideon was pacing in the middle of the chairs, "We've classified him as an organized killer, careful. Psychopathic as opposed to psychotic. He follows the news, has good hygiene. He's smart. 'Cause he's smart the only physical evidence you'll find is what he wants you to find. He's mobile, car in good condition. Our guess Jeep Cherokee, tinted windows. Murders are all about rape, but rape without penetration is a form of piquerism, and that tells us that he is sexually inadequate. Physiatric evaluations will show a history of paranoia, stemming from a childhood trauma. Death of a parent or family member. And now he feels persecuted and watched. Murder gives him a sense of power. Organized killers have a fascination with law enforcement. They will inject themselves into the investigation. They will even come forward as witnesses to see just how much the police really know. That makes them feel powerful and in control. Which is why I also think - in fact I know, you have already interviewed him."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Meanwhile, a pretty woman with brown hair approached a nice house, the Slessman house. She was dressed in a warm coat. She ran up to climb the stairs to the house and moved forward to knock on the door. There was a short pause before anyone came to open the door, but when it was opened, an old woman opened the door.

"Hi." The woman said almost like a sigh that came from her mouth, it was almost like she was nervous and afraid to talk. A woman holding a child moved forward until she was able to be seen. "Sorry to bother you. I'm house-sitting down the street. And when I got back the door was wide open and the lights weren't working. I feel stupid asking this but is there someone that might be able to look inside with me?" The woman asked with worry.

"Richard! Richard get down here!" Mrs. Slessman called out to her grandson. She turned toward the stairs so that he could probably hear her better. Richard came down the stairs and joined the woman after she explained what had happened. The walked down the street to a green house, the door was open and the lights weren't on.

"Are you sure you locked it?" Richard asked as they walked up to the house and climbed the stairs, the woman who goes by the name Elle Greenaway answered with a 'yeah' before they made it to the door.

Richard pushed the unlocked door open easily. He had brought a flashlight with him to see inside the house. Elle was following slowly after him. Richard called out into the house to see if anyone was there when they shouldn't have been. They moved further into the house, Richard investigating the house as they went. Richard had stopped in the main room and called out again.

"FBI! Freeze! Get down!" Two heavily armed swat members screamed as the turned the corner and pointed their guns at Richard. Elle came up behind him and grabbed both his wrists. She then pushed him down to ground.

"Richard Slessman, FBI, you are under arrest for the murders of…" Elle said as she cuffed him, but Richard heard nothing more after that. Jason Gideon had walked into the room and Richard stared up at him smiling. He knew exactly who Gideon was, and that it was him who would find Richard in the first place. The two stared at each other as he was cuffed.

It didn't take long for police to arrive at the Slessman house. At least four police cruisers were parked outside the house along with an ambulance and a couple cars. Even a helicopter swarmed overhead. News of Richard's arrest would be all over the news just because of the sheet number of officers that had arrived on the scene.

_** Emerson said, "All is riddle, and the key to a riddle is another riddle."**_

"I'm going up." Hotch said referring to the stairs as he and Gideon burst through the front door of the house. Hotch, as he said he would, moved up the stairs while Gideon moved toward the kitchen and was met by Reid.

"There's no sign of the girl here. We can arrest him with probable cause but we won't be able to hold him. Slessman's been at the top of the suspect list." Reid said as he and Gideon walked though the hallway. They could see into the kitchen where the grandmother was with what looks like the daughter and a baby son. They were busy talking with an agent.

"Is that the mother?" Gideon asked.

"Grandmother." Elle said and moved in front of Gideon, blocking his view of the family. "The mother died in a fire when he was thirteen." Elle told him.

"Probably not the only fire in his childhood." Gideon pointed out as he passed Elle.

"Before his Son of Sam murders, David Berkowitz set a multitude of fires." Reid went on with his statistics. He had not noticed Morgan when he passed by him and was surprised when he heard Morgan talk. Even flinched a little.

"Exactly how much is a multitude?" Morgan asked. He, Elle and Reid all stopped after Gideon, who was busy looking around the house and down at family photos.

"According to his diary, 1400 and…" Reid stated while he searched his brain for the correct answer, he was about to answer when Elle did for him, "88". Reid nodded in confirmation.

"Luring him out was your idea, right? Greenaway?" Gideon asked and Elle nodded.

"Elle" She told him, not that it really mattered if he knew her first name or not. She didn't even work with the BAU, but she wanted to that was for sure. As of right now she was just helping them out with the case. "I don't send a swat team into a house with children."

"Hotch says your background is in sex offender cases. What can you tell us?" Gideon asked her.

"The last four murders show he's an anger-excitation rapist. He'll keep a victim a couple of days. He… probably records or videotapes them so he can keep reliving the fantasy." She informed him. Elle was trying to make herself look good in front of Gideon if she wanted any chance of getting a job with the BAU.

"You okay with Hotch being in on the interview?" Gideon asked.

"I'd like him to lead actually." She said with confidence. Gideon nodded.

"Fine, but hold off." Gideon told her and Elle mentally raised a brow. Naturally they would want to get as much information from Richard as fast as they could. They may have Richard, but that doesn't mean that Heather is safe. She's still missing and anything could be happening to her while she is away. " Slessman has done time and he knows the process. And all you will get now is a demand for a lawyer." Gideon said before he walked away and up the stairs while screaming to the other agents, "Hotch, let's check the garage and show me what ya got!"

"Next time show a little leg." Morgan said jokingly before following Gideon up the stairs. He hasn't changed a bit since the last time Elle had seen him. Always the player. First thing he had did when they met was flirt with her, it was playful and meaningless but still flirting none the less. Elle smiled and trailed after him.

"Morgan, the only time you're going to see a little leg from me is when I'm about to kick your ass." Elle threatened as she bounded up the stairs, skipping steps. Morgan laughed and turned back to look at her, she had a serious yet somehow playful look on her face.

"Whoa hey now I'm a taken man. Can't show me a little leg even then." Morgan joked and Elle looked surprised. Was Derek Morgan, the heart throb and playboy of the FBI really taken.

"You? Taken? As in a relationship?" Elle asked skeptically and Morgan nodded. "For how long exactly?" She asked.

"Seven months or so." He told her and Elle gave him a look of pure shock. Morgan chuckled. "Oh come on don't looked that surprised. You knew that eventually there would be the right one to sweep me away."

"It's not that…I'm more impressed than anything. So, how's the lucky lady that knocked you out of your old ways?" Elle asked and Morgan looked more considerably nervous. The only time he and Elle talked was almost a year and a half ago. She had no idea of his sexuality and his genius boyfriend. Morgan and Elle weren't exactly friends after all. However, Morgan was not going to keep it a secret. He had no reason to. He was in no way ashamed of Reid or their relationship. In fact, Morgan liked to flaunt it.

"I wouldn't say 'lady' exactly." Morgan said looking mildly uncomfortable and maybe a little distracted. Even though he wasn't ashamed, he hated it when people took the whole 'Derek Morgan is homosexual' thing badly. The last thing he needed was to be working this case with Elle and her have a problem with him and his sexuality.

"What? Oh. Oh…" Elle stuttered lightly. She had not been expecting that at all. Over the short time she knew Morgan, she was almost completely sure that he was 100% straight. How could he go from that perception to a complete one-eighty. Morgan didn't look like the type to have a boyfriend. He must be one incredible man to have kept Morgan that long.

"Oh…Hey it's cool with me that you're… you know. I don't discriminate. I'm just surprised. I always figured you would a curvy lady on your arm. Not another man." Elle told him. Morgan was relieved that she had no problem with his sexuality. Now he had to see how Elle would react to finding out it was nerdy Reid that held his heart.

"Thanks so much. I had to admit I was worried how you would take it." Morgan stated and Elle nodded lightly. After all it was a rather touchy subject for anyone really. Elle was glad that Morgan had the guts to admit it, instead of trying to hide it like others.

"I don't mind honestly. I have a cousin who is gay so…I grew up accepting it…" Elle told him. There was a short, almost awkward pause before Elle continued, "So then, who is the lucky man?" She asked.

"That would be our resident genius Spencer Reid." Morgan told her and waited for her reaction. She looked more surprised to have heard about who his boyfriend was. Now that was truly unexpected to her. Now, even though Morgan was gay, Elle would expect him to have a lover with similar qualities, but more like an omega. Morgan was strictly alpha male so he would need a submissive, but Elle expected someone more athletic and dense. Not a smart and awkward genius that they have known for a long time. At least Reid defined submissive. Morgan wouldn't even let the kid walk into a house until it was cleared.

"Spencer? Really? How did that happen?" Elle asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe another time. Tell ya what, if you get that opening that you want in the BAU, I'll tell you all about it." Morgan told her.

"How did you know I wanted that opening?" Elle asked him and Morgan laughed.

"Because I'm a profiler. I still teach a little hand-to-hand over at Quantico if you need to brush up your training." Morgan said with a confident smile.

"Do you have any advice that would help me get into the BAU?" Elle asked. From one friend to another, anything that Morgan says to her would help. Elle just wanted to be a profiler like them in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. It wasn't much to ask for. She had the training and the skills to go far.

"Just trust your instincts." Morgan told her and walked of. Elle would have to think about his advice for awhile. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe her instincts was all she needed to get into the BAU. Only time would tell.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~! _

Meanwhile Hotch and Gideon moved back downstairs and outside. They stopped in front of the garage and Hotch moved to swing it open. Inside it revealed, like they had profiled, that Richard drove a Jeep. As the Jeep was the only thing to assert his masculinity.

"Well we got the Jeep right." Hotch pointed out with a sliver of happiness. However that happiness ended when he realized what this meant. Only one part of the profile was right. Hotch put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"And everything else wrong. The bodies had defensive wounds, Richard doesn't have a mark on him. We're missing something." Gideon pointed out while shaking his head. The case had just become a whole lot harder.

Back up stairs, Morgan walked through the hallway and finally walking into Richard Slessman's room. Morgan took a long look around. The room had a flower wallpaper. Over the neat bed, was a plane being displayed on the wall. There was a lamp and some books on and around the head board. The closet was opened, there was coats and shirts hanging on the door. To the side was a massive stack of CD's all arranged neatly in a CD holder. Beside the holder was more CD's and a stereo. As well as a matching lamp to the first one.

"Something's not right about this… This is a boy's room… Not a man's." Morgan said to himself as he took the entirety of the room in. It looked much childish to be a full grown mans room.

Whilst Morgan was looking over the room, Elle decided to investigate some more. She found the only closed door and opened it to reveal a staircase. She then made her way up the staircase in hopes of finding something that would impress Gideon enough to put in a good word for her to the BAU.

Back with Morgan, he was going over the room once more as a police man and a Seattle agent tried to log in to his computer.

"Log in password." the police officer said as he handed a card with a password to the agent. He then typed it in to the computer.

"No, no - wait, wait!" Morgan called out to him but it was too late. He had already entered the password and pressed the 'enter' key. He watched as the screen turned into static and then ultimately turn off.

"It's not turning back on." The police officer said as he gestured to the computer with one hand and tried to turn the computer back on with the other. He found that the screen remained blank.

"Yeah and it won't. It was a false password." Morgan grumbled.

Once Elle had finally made it up the stairs, there was an open doorway leading into the attic. She walked in to find the room messed with clutter. Old things just dumped in there for storage purposes. The room was in complete disarray except for one part. There she found Reid, Gideon and Hotch standing around what looked like Richard's hiding place. There was a television and a chair. As well as a coffee table and what looked like a game.

"What kind of game is it?" Elle asked when she noticed that Reid was starring down intently at it. She was slightly disappointed that she had not been the one to discover Richards 'secret hiding place'. Of course the BAU would beat her too it.

"In China, it's called wei-chi. Here we call it 'Go'. It's considered to be the most difficult board game even conceived." Reid enlightened her as he fiddled with one of the supposed game pieces, a white flat circle with some dept to it. Elle looked the game over a couple of times before looking back up.

"Chairman Mao required his generals to learn it." Gideon added when Elle looked up.

"It also looks like he's playing himself." Reid pointed out and Elle raised a brow. She scanned the board over a couple of times.

"How can you tell?" She asked Reid. All the game looked to her was a board covered in white and black game pieces. It all looked like the pieces were just there. Reid said nothing as he bent down and spun the game board. It was probably made to do as such for people who wanted to test their skills at the game.

"This might provide an advantage, actually. 'Go' is considered to be a particularly psychologically revealing game. There are profiles for each player - the conservative point counter, the aggressor, the finesser." Reid stated as he listed only a few of the player profiles.

"What kind of player is Slessman?" Hotch asked as he stepped up to stand next to Gideon. He had been hanging out in the back of the room while they were talking. Reid bent down once more to look over the game.

"Extreme Aggressor." Reid said with furrowed brows. Hotch turned to look over at Gideon for they knew how difficult the case had just become.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~! _

Elle, Reid and Gideon then walked back down the stairs and into Richard's room. Morgan was there and he had just got the computer started up again. Elle walked in first, observing the room as she did so. Reid followed after and appeared to be on the phone. Gideon came last. The screen of the computer displayed a massive amount of words before turning into a single screen. 'Deadbolt Defense' was written on the top, and at the bottom was the number 6.

"What's the number 6 at the bottom of the screen?" Elle asked.

"The number of password attempts before the program wipes the hard drive." Morgan told her. 6 attempts wasn't that many, and it could surly mean life or death for Heather Woodland.

"There could be an email, or a journal in the computer, something that tells us where Heather is. Do you think you can break in?" Elle asked Morgan as if he didn't already know. Of course he did. That's why he knew just how important it was to unlock the computer. Behind them, Reid was still on the phone and appeared to be writing something down.

"In 6 tries?" Morgan asked as if it would be the hardest thing. Mainly because the password would be personal to Richard, so without his cooperation it would be near impossible to guess the password within 6 attempts. Behind them Reid was already off the phone and looking over at the two as well as Gideon.

"Try again. Fail again. Fail better." Gideon quoted.

"Samuel Beckett." Reid told them, it was who Gideon was quoting.

"Try not. Do or do not." Morgan quoted back. At the confusion on Gideon's face Reid turned to tell him, "Yoda."

Gideon then turned and looked over Richard Slessman's books. They were on a shelf that was high of the ground, nailed to the wall. Gideon then grabbed a book from the bottom of the stack and pulled it out. It was 'Journal of Applied Criminal Psychology'. Gideon was almost surprised to find it amongst Richard's book collection. Gideon then began to flip through the book until he stopped on a page with a newspaper clipping sticking out. It was of him. After Boston. The heading was '…Blast Kills Six'. The picture under the heading was him along with another man. Gideon was covered in blood in the picture. Gideon and Reid then shared a look between each other.

"I want to talk to him." Gideon said before walking out the room, taking the book with him. Morgan and Elle wiped around to watch him leave, Reid following his superior with his eyes. Worry clear in Reid's brown eyes.

Downstairs Richard Slessman was handcuffed and sitting at his own kitchen table. There was an officer watching the door in case Richard tried anything. Gideon walked rapidly into the kitchen, book in his arms. He practically through the book down in front of Richard and then took a seat across from him.

"You read my paper." Gideon noted and took a short pause before continuing with a hint of anger in his voice. "Learn anything?"

"Heirens said a man living inside his head was the one who committed the murders. You said he was lying, that there'd never been an actual case of multiple personalities." Richard told him, reminding him of the paper in which they were talking about. Gideon had his fingers crossed on the table, he twiddled his thumbs as Richard was talking.

"You have an academic interest in disassociative identity disorder, or you just planning your defense. You're a fan of Adrian Bale's work?" Gideon asked. Richard had chuckled and Gideon pulled out the newspaper clipping he had found earlier. He then displayed the paper in front of Richard.

"No. I'm a fan of yours." Richard said looking down, he paused and then looked back up. "You know, the never give you the real facts about CPR. That outside of the hospital it's only affective 7% of the time. Your friend had a 93% certainty of dying, but you kept trying even after you'd broken his ribs, even after his blood was all over your hands." Richard taunted as he leaned forward to tell Gideon such things.

"Why don't you tell us where Heather Woodland is?" Gideon asked but he knew he would not receive an answer from Richard. Richard gave one last smirk before sitting back in his seat, getting more comfortable.

"Woodland? Isn't she the girl that went missing a couple of days ago?" Richard asked, feigning innocence like any guilty man would. Gideon just nodded to himself, finally getting what he needed from Slessman. Gideon then looked around the room for the first time, finally noticing the 'good boy' jars and signs. "Get him out of here." Gideon whispered to the officer before leaving the room.

He was followed outside by Hotch. Soon both him and Gideon were standing outside in the backyard behind the back door to the house. There was still a lot of police cruisers and police officers hanging around the area. They had been there all night, or at least since the sun went down. The ambulance and helicopter were still around as well. The helicopter flying above and shining his light around the house.

"Hey." Hotch greeted Gideon to let the other know that he was there as well. Gideon like always had his back to him and was most likely lost in thought.

"He said 'isn't she the girl'. - If he had already killed her he would have said-." Gideon started but was cut off by Hotch.

"Wasn't she the girl." Hotch said with realization in his voice. Even though he knew better than to think that was the only thing on Gideon's mind. Hotch didn't have Reid's intelligent, but he was smart. Gideon's mind was on Boston, and Bale. But mostly, the FBI agents that had died because of him.

"She's alive. We don't know for how long." Gideon pointed out.

"Is it true what he said about CPR? I mean I didn't know." Hotch asked him. He decided it was time to bring up the whole Boston thing. Gideon needed to talk about it after all. It has been a couple of months now but that didn't mean it was any better. He needed to get something, anything off of his chest.

"If you want statistics on CPR ask Reid." Gideon retorted. It was his personal life and he would like to keep it that way. If he didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to. Even if Hotch asked him, even if Reid asked him. Gideon wanted to keep his personal life, just that. Personal.

"I want to know if you're okay." Hotch countered. It was his job to care about everyone on his team. Even Gideon. He needed to understand and he wanted to help. He couldn't do that if Gideon closed himself off to the team.

"I'm fine." Gideon assured him. Hotch however wasn't too sure. After all, Gideon would put the case above him at any time.

"Are you?" Hotch questioned. It was important that all of his agents were completely focused on the case. If Gideon was going to keep his mind on Boston, then he couldn't focus on finding Heather. Of course Hotch wanted to help Gideon get past this, but Heather came first.

"Think I can't do the job?" Gideon rejoined.

"I think you can't be two different people at once." Hotch responded. Something seemed to click in Gideon after he had said that. Like something made sense. Gideon turned to think and then smiled in realization. He had figured out the missing piece in the profile.

"What is it?" Hotch asked looking at Gideon with curiosity in his face. Something had suddenly changed. It was no longer about Gideon, it was about Richard and the profile. It was about finding Heather Woodland possibly alive.

"Conflicts in profile." Gideon told him. Slessman wasn't the extreme aggressor he was playing, he was apart of the abductions and kills but not the aggressor. There was another person involved. Another UNSUB.

"Two different behaviors…"

"Two different people." Gideon clarified and Hotch nodded in understanding. "A second killer."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

While Morgan stayed back at the house trying to crack the code on the computer, Hotch, Gideon and Elle returned back to the Seattle headquarters. They were busy heading back in, walking down several flights of stairs to get to the central part of the headquarters.

"A second UNSUB?" Elle asked as she headed down the stairs first. Gideon was behind, followed by Hotch. There was a slight traffic, some agents heading up and down the stairs.

"Not unusual. Remember Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris?" Gideon inquired and Elle nodded. It was basic knowledge among good FBI agents. Anyone really could know it but it was important for profilers to know and understand partner killers. So that they could be ready for anything.

"1979 they outfitted a van to rape and murder girls in California." Elle reminded him even though he already knew the details. Gideon was almost like Reid when it came to work, he could remember any case when necessary, even if he hadn't worked that case and even if it was so many years ago.

"We're looking for someone who fits a similar relationship?' Hotch asked as the continued off of that staircase and onto another one. They headed down that one at a quickened pace.

"They're not equals. Slessman is smart , but his is a submissive personality." Gideon told them. A normal killing partnership had two dominant personalities that did the equal amount of work and respected each other for it. However Slessman was a submissive which meant that his partner had to be dominant, to fill in places Slessman couldn't perform.

"So number two is the dominant." Elle deducted.

"Authoritative, arrogant." Gideon listed only two of the many traits that would compliment Slessman's personality. Traits that when mixed together would make the perfect team. Slessman's brains with his partners obvious brawn.

"Probably not as smart as Slessman." Hotch pointed out. As the bounded down the steps.

"He's like the schoolyard bully recruiting a good underling- he'll be protective of Richard. He'll make him feel like he owes him." Gideon advised them to keep that in mind. It would have to be someone from Slessman's past. Someone with a history. Richard as complete trust for this person, and that trust had to be built somewhere, somehow.

"If Richard's been up in the attic fantasizing about being an extreme aggressor, this guys showed him how to do it." Hotch said as they moved away from the stairs and continued on through the Seattle headquarters.

"He helped him take the first step." Gideon exclaimed and gave a gesture with his arm. Both Hotch and Elle turned to look at him before turning back to focus on where they were going.

"I think we should interview them. Use this as pressure." Elle persuaded them. If they had this amount of information against Richard, maybe they could break him and he would tell who his partner. They all stopped walking once she had suggested this. Agents walking aimlessly around them.

"No…no. We need leverage. A name." Gideon told her. This was true, if they went in now and told Richard they knew he had a partner, but no name Richard could shut down completely. He would stop all cooperation and demand a lawyer. Then they would get nothing that could save Heather.

"From the suspect list?" Elle asked. It would make sense that Slessman would be close to someone who was profiled similarly to him. Even though they got everything about him wrong, there had to be someone on the list that fit the original profile.

"That'll take to long. There's got to be a faster way." Gideon said and Hotch smiled behind him.

"There is."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Hotch knew there was a much better way of finding out the name of Slessman's partner. The only way to find out was to ask the family. Surly if Richard cared and trusted this person that much then the grandmother would know about him. All he needed was a short list of possible names. Then they could profile each of them to get what they needed.

Hotch then asked someone to prepare a cup of coffee and once it was done he took it out to Mrs. Slessman. It was a Bureau cup and it was rather warm. He warned her about the heat before he handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully.

"Mrs. Slessman I don't think we've got the right guy. I think the person we're looking for might be a friend of Richard's." Hotch sympathized. Of course they had the right guy, but only one of them. He had to make Mrs. Slessman feel like Richard wasn't going to get in trouble if they wanted anything from her.

"Richard never had many friends…" Mrs. Slessman spoke calmly and softly from her old age. Hotch frowned, he needed something from her. He crossed his fingers and set his elbows on his knees.

"You sure? There's got to be someone." Hotch asked as Mrs. Slessman searched her brain for anyone that Richard would have been hanging out with. Like she had said, Richard didn't have many friends, never did even when he was in school.

Meanwhile back at FBI Quantico Behavioral Analysis Unit headquarters the tech analysis of the team, Penelope Garcia, was sitting happily in her cave when a call came into her office.

"You have reached Penelope Garcia and the FBI's office of supreme genius." Garcia said in her normal bubbly voice, with her bright clothing and fun hairstyle. She defined happy and she planned to keep it that way. After all the bad things in this world, people needed something happy to look back on and smile at. Garcia was that happy thing.

"Hey it's Morgan." Replied the voice from the phone. He was still at the Slessman house looking over everything and anything that could help him crack the code to the computer. Which is why he called Garcia. He had hoped there was someway that Garcia could help him. Heather's life depended on it after all. "Need you to work me some magic here. I got a program called 'Deadbolt Defense' and a girl with only a couple hours to live so whatdya know?"

"Then you've got a problem. Deadbolts the number one password crack-resistant software out there. You're gonna have to get inside this girls head to get the password." Garcia informed him feeling slightly bad. She wanted to help really but there was nothing she could do.

"I thought I was calling the office of supreme genius." Morgan joked lightly. He and Garcia had been the best of friends ever since they've met. They had hit it off immediately and have been close ever since. It was Garcia who had given him the confidence to ask Reid out in the first place. If it was not for her, Morgan wouldn't be in the best relationship he has ever had.

"Well gorgeous you've been rerouted to the office of too friggin' bad." Garcia teased with a smile. Morgan sighed in slight despair.

"Thanks anyway." Morgan said before hanging. Now he really had to get into Richard Slessman's head if he had any chance of finding this girl and saving her.

Back at Seattle headquarters Hotch was still talking with Mrs. Slessman in hopes of finding out who Richard would possibly work with. While he did that, Elle and Gideon listened from a different room with the help of the wire Hotch was wearing. It would be easier from them to just listen in instead of Hotch telling them all he got out of her later.

"Well there was…there was this one young man. I think his name was Charlie." Mrs. Slessman told him.

"Cross-reference Charlie for the second UNSUB." Gideon told Elle as he watched Mrs. Slessman and Hotch talk from inside another room. Elle began typing up, looking for Charlie. She wasn't Garcia, but she was pretty good at finding information when she needed to.

"Charlie is probably Charles Linder. He was Slessman's cellmate and received a dishonorable discharge from the military." Elle informed him as they looked at Charlie's mug shot. He was pretty different from Slessman and could possibly be the UNSUB that they were looking for.

"He's bigger, tougher. He could have protected Richard in prison." Gideon stated and they shared a look. They had the potential secondary killer. "Where was they incarcerated?" Gideon asked.

"Cascadia." Elle said after looking over the file once more. She then smiled, "Less than a mile from here." She told him.

"Let's go." Gideon said before he and Elle took off. Telling a random agent that worked there to inform Hotch of where they went after he was done talking to Mrs. Slessman.

Meanwhile, Morgan was still at the Slessman house. Trying to get into Richard's head, into his life. Trying to find out what it was that Richard would put as his password.

"My name is Richard Slessman and I have trouble sleeping." Morgan improved as he looked through the medicine cabinet and found some sleeping pills. They were for people with insomnia or for anyone have problems sleeping.

Morgan then moved to lay on the bed, hoping to fill in Richard's shoes and know what it is like to be him for the day. He laid there and let out a long sigh, "Okay what do I do when I'm trying to get to sleep…" Morgan mumbled before searching around the headboard for anything that would be useful. He pulled out several CD's and looked them over. He put them back and then grabbed a portable CD player. He opened it up in hopes of finding the CD that would explain it all, however the player was empty. Morgan then looked over and saw the extensive amount of CD's that Richard owned.

"Guy's little help!" Morgan called to the FBI agents that were hanging around the house and also looking for evidence. "We're going through one of these CD's. Scratches, wear and tear. I wanna know which of these CD's he plays the most." Morgan told him as he grabbed a stack himself and began to open the cases and search through them.

Back at the Seattle headquarters, Hotch had finished talking with Mrs. Slessman and approached Reid after he was informed about Linder.

"Did you get an address on Slessman?" Hotch asked as he passed Reid to hand a file from a random agent that Hotch didn't care to learn the name of.

"It's coming right now." Reid said and paused for a short time before continuing. "Does senior management want a field assessment on Gideon?" Reid asked and stopped Hotch before he could walk off and avoid the conversation.

"Don't worry about it." Hotch told him simply. He knew that Reid would be worried it he found out about it. Reid looked up to Gideon more than anyone else in the entire BAU. Hotch believed that was because Reid thought of Gideon as a father figure he never really had. Of course it would be Reid that was more concerned about Gideon and of course he would find out about his agreement with the bureau senior agent before they came to Seattle.

"W-wait, are they nervous about him being in charge?" Reid accused feeling rather defensive of Gideon. Gideon defended him when he first joined the Bureau. It was only right he retuned the favor.

"Aren't you on your way back to Slessman's house to help Morgan?" Hotch asked to dismiss the conversation. He knew that Reid wouldn't leave him alone otherwise. He felt bad for doing that to Reid, but he didn't want Reid to be too worried about it. Heather was still missing and the second UNSUB was still at large.

"Do you why he always introduces me as Dr. Reid?" Reid asked before Hotch could walk away. Hotch stopped and turned to walk back in front of Reid.

"Because he knows that people see you as a kid, and he wants to make sure that they respect you." Hotch told him. He had profiled this a long time ago. While most of the people in the BAU had promised not to profile each other early on. However Hotch could not do that. As unit chief it was his job to make sure that all the agents are happy and safe. This was why Reid looked up to Gideon, because Gideon always respected him.

"What's the address?" Hotch asked as he and Reid looked down at the paper they just received. The both of them shared a look.

"I don't think that matters now…" Reid murmured and Hotch frowned.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_** Winston Churchill, "The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you will see."**_

Gideon and Elle had arrived at the Cascadia prison in no time. The drive was short and uneventful. After they got there, they were show into the prison by an agent.

"Anyone who can tell us more about Slessman?" Gideon asked as he and Elle was escorted into the main area where many convicts were hanging around and socializing.

"Tim Vogel was the security guard covering Slessman's block." The agent told them and pointed Tim out to Gideon. Elle was busy talking on the phone. "I'll get him." The agent said before walking away. Gideon put his hands on the railing in front of him and looked down at the criminals. Elle was off the phone by then and walked up to Gideon.

"That was Hotch. Linder's name came up on the police report." Elle told him with a frown on her mouth.

"And?" Gideon questioned at the look on Elle's face.

"He's dead. Car accident. 2 months ago. Linder's dead." Elle told him with an almost anger. Gideon gave her a look. They had basically came here for nothing. With Linder dead that left them with no suspect and Heather still missing.

"Too bad you guys came here for nothing. I mean talk about scum. I can't remember how many times I put Linder in solitary for causing trouble with us. You'd think the inmates would try to stay on our good side, right? Especially since half our job is protecting them from each other." Tim Vogel told them as the walked down a hallway. Tim then took his keys and unlocked a door for them and then they continued on down the halls.

"You protect them?" Gideon asked as the came to a stop. He found it rather peculiar that guards would protect inmates. Only on certain occasions would they do such a thing, mostly to prevent the convicts from killing each other. Otherwise most guards don't each care.

"If you're a little white guy? Especially in a prison like this." Tim told him in a hushed tone. Gideon nodded lightly.

"Linder is 6'4. You talking about Slessman?" Gideon asked with curiosity. Tim looked worried for a second before nodding and muttering a "Oh, yeah." He let them out of another room.

"Thanks for your help." Gideon said quickly before he and Elle left in a hurry. Once outside Gideon began to elaborate on what he had found out while talking to Tim Vogel. "He befriended Richard. Protected him. Made him feel like he owed him."

"He fits the profile." Elle pointed out as the speed-walked out and away from the facility. "And did you see them?" Elle asked.

"The keys." Gideon clarified. Back in the prison Vogel was walking around the facility and moved to unlock another door. Hanging off of his keys was a metal 'Z' hanging off of them.

Later that night, a red two seat car, a Datsun 240Z to be exact was driving out of the parking lot of the prison. 2nd shift had just ended and some people were leaving for the day. The car pulled out and took off down the road. Sitting and lying in wait was Elle and Gideon in a Bureau car.

"Hotch I just found your leverage. His name is Timothy Vogel." Gideon said to Hotch who was on the phone with him. Elle then put the car in gear and took off after the Datsun who they believe belonged to Tim Vogel.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

At the Seattle headquarters, they had Richard Slessman handcuffed and waiting in a integration room. No one was in there with him, time worked better on a criminal, it made them more nervous…or rather anxious. Hotch moved forward to the thermostat that controlled the temperature in the integration room and begun turning the knob down.

"What's he doing?" A rookie agent whispered to his superior as he observed Hotch turn down the temperature.

"Lowering the room temp. The cold puts them on edge." She explained and the rookie nodded.

"Okay, I want an SPD, and I want a Seattle agent in the room. I want him to see that we've got every department working on this. And I need some file boxes." Hotch told them, knowing that not everyone in Seattle was worried about this case. He needed Slessman to believe it though, so they could put more pressure on him. "Fill them. I don't care if the papers blank. And I want the name on the sides." Hotch said before turning and leaving.

"Whose name?" the rookie asked but was not answered before his superior took off to collect what Hotch needed of them. Once they were ready the gave Hotch want he wanted. They then entered the room, each of them carrying a file box.

"Four months of investigated work. One file. And guess what Richard? It's not your file. See we don't care about you." Hotch taunted before shoving the file box over to Richard. He stopped it with his hands and looked down at it. On the side was Timothy Vogel. Richard frowned deeply and looked up at Hotch. "It's Vogel we want."

Back at the Slessman house, Reid was sitting on Richard's bed. He was twirling a CD in his hands while being completely surrounded in clutter. They had gone over everything several times. Now every CD that Richard owned was scattered around Reid. He was deep in thought as he spun the disc in his hands. Finally something came to him. He climbed over the mess and went upstairs, looking for his lover.

"Oh come on… I need a password. I need a password." Morgan grumbled as he scanned his brain. Looking for anything that could be a plausible password. He was pacing around the attic floor thinking. "What am I looking. What could I possibly be looking for?" Morgan asked to himself. He then heard footsteps and watched as his lover walked into the door. Normally he would be jumping for joy for the privacy they had at the time, but he was so frustrated about the password, he couldn't even smile once seeing his lover.

"I've been thinking about the CD's." Reid said as he walked in. In his hand he fiddled with a bent paperclip. Morgan huffed at the mention of the CD's. He was sick of looking at them, sick of thinking about them. He would never listen to a CD ever again after this.

"Oh, Reid, come on. We tried the CD's. We searched, shifted, and sorted though every one of this guys head-banging heavy metal collection." Morgan said with a sigh of frustration. They had been working hard all night, who knew how long Heather had left? Reid bent down beside the computer and began to fiddle with it as Morgan sat down in front of the computer. "We've got to find something or this girl is dead." Morgan pointed out.

"I think we may have missed the obvious." Reid murmured and pressed the point of the paperclip into the CD's holder. He had heard Morgan ask him what he was doing but he ignored him. He then watched as the holder popped open. He pulled it open and inside was 'Metallica'. Morgan and Reid shared a look before Morgan pulled out the disc to look at it.

"Reid what made you think of this?" Morgan asked with curiosity but mostly relief that they had something to go on. It was a better lead then anything else in the entire collection.

"It was the only empty case." Reid told him and presented the Metallica case to Morgan. His lover took it from him and looked both the disc and the case over several times. How could he had not thought of this? Of course Reid would but not him. Morgan smiled inwardly, he was more than thankful to have someone like Reid in his life.

"Alright. I'm an insomniac who listens to Metallica to go to sleep at night…" Morgan said while improving once again. Reid was busy reading the song names on the back of the case. "…What song could possibly speak to me?" Morgan questioned. He moved the case out of the way of Reid's face so he could look down at his lover.

"Enter 'Sandman'." Reid advised, already remembering all the names on the Metallica case from the short time he had been looking at it. The lovers shared a look, a look of understanding and relief. They had just found there password.

"You are a blessing Pretty Boy!" Morgan called after he typed the password in and confirmed that indeed it was the password. Now they had full access to Richard's computer. There had to be something on the laptop that would help them find Heather. At the time though, that didn't matter. Morgan leant forward and captured his lovers lips. It was an intimate and private kiss that was shared happily between the two.

While Morgan and Reid enjoyed a little celebration, Hotch was busy with Richard, trying anything that would break him and force him to give up the location of Heather Woodland. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. As of then Hotch was pacing around the room as he spoke with Richard.

"We found out Heather was buying a used car. You know how car salesmen get us to buy a car?" Hotch asked and watch Richard shift as though he was listening. "They call it reciprocity. They drop the price, feels like they've done us a favor. We feel obligated. There's a sudden pressure to reciprocate this one little favor. And it's so powerful that we'll put a deposit on a car we're not even sure we really want." Hotch told him as he paced in front of Richard.

"So what?" Richard asked impatiently. He really didn't care about why people bought cars or how salesmen convinced them to in the first place. He was just wandering if SSA Hotchner had a point to this or not.

"So Vogel did you a favor. He protected you in prison and now you feel like you owe him and you need to protect. Guys like Vogel learn in the schoolyard which kids to bully and which kids to protect. He's got you convinced that you owe him so much that you'll go to jail for him. Richard, I'm here to remind you of something. You owe him nothing." Hotch said quietly to Richard. Slessman looked almost ready to break. Hotch was getting close.

As Hotch attempted to get what he could out of Richard, Elle and Gideon was busy chasing the Datsun 240Z across the city. The problem was it didn't feel like a car chase, the car wasn't even speeding. They were just following the car.

"Something's wrong. We've got to pull him over. I can feel it." Elle told him as they sped after the car. Elle was more than ready to bust this guy and find Heather.

"You wanna know the word repeated more than any other in your file?" Gideon asked from the passenger seat. Elle turned quickly to look at him before looking back at the road. "Impatient. You wanna stop him you give me a reason." Gideon tested her. He wanted to see how good she really was at the job. They were not going to hire someone that was too impatient and then arrested the wrong guy. It could happen to anybody.

"His behavior. When we left him he was nervous, unsettled. But now he's stopping at every stop sigh. He's using his blinker at every turn. He's slowing at yellow lights. This is not someone who is rushing to kill and dump a body." Elle informed him. She had noticed his behavior early on. The first stop sign he stopped at was the one that she became suspicious.

"Okay. Do it." Gideon whispered. Elle was right and had noticed the same behavior that he had as well. He just wanted to see how much Elle really know. How much she really wanted that job. Elle reached up and turned on the sirens. The Datsun slowed to a stop in front of them. Then both Elle and Gideon exited the car.

"FBI! Put your hands up where I can see them!" Elle called out to whoever was in the car. Elle and Gideon had pulled out their guns and approached the car slowly. When the driver of the car did not comply, Elle got angry. "Put your hands through the window now. Now!"

Whoever was the car did as they were told this time around. They reached both their hands out the window and waited for further instruction.

"Alright with your left hand I want you to open the car door from the outside." Elle told him. Gideon moved in closer, they were both holding their guns tightly and ready if anything was to happen. The driver reached down and did so. As soon as the door was open Elle rushed forward and pulled the driver out.

"Get out of the car. Out of the car." She growled at him as Gideon moved to the other side to point his gun at the driver. He yelled out a "Get down!" Before Elle could push the driver to the ground completely.

"It's not him." Elle noted angrily. They had been following the wrong guy this entire time. They were almost sure that Tim Vogel owned the Datsun 240Z. So where was Tim? And where would he be heading now?

"Where is he? Where is he?" Gideon asked. Heather didn't have much longer now. Not with Vogel getting the slip on them and having a head start. He could be strangling Heather as they spoke.

"Where's Vogel?" Elle asked him loudly. She had the man's face pressed down into the asphalt and his arm twisted behind his back. He quickly yelled out a "I don't know!"

"What are you doing driving his car?" Gideon demanded. He was getting fed up with this guy. He had unintentionally led them on and away from Vogel.

"He came up to me in the garage after our shift ended. He asked if he could borrow my truck." The man screamed out in pain. Elle was being rather rough with him after all.

"What kind of truck?" Gideon asked.

"He's dumping the body." Elle deducted. That would be the only reason he would need a truck. With Richard arrested he needed a way to get rid of Heather after he was done killing her.

"What's that make? What's the make!" Gideon ordered. He needed to find Vogel before Heather was killed.

"Dodge! Dodge Dakota!" The man screamed. He would do anything to get them to leave him alone already. They were already hurting him. He could go about with his life after they left. This would be the last time he lets anyone borrow his truck and he borrows their car in return.

Elle and Gideon left the man without as much as a word of an apology. They ran to get into the car and took off in the direction the came it. They left with hopes that Heather was still alive. As Elle drove, Gideon received a call from Morgan. He pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Gideon, Heather's alive." Morgan informed him as he once again began pacing around Slessman's attic. He had done that many times that night.

"How do ya know?" Gideon asked when Elle turned to look at him. She had must have heard Morgan as well. It was good news that Heather was still alive, but it made Gideon anxious. How long until Vogel got to the secret location and killed her?

"Cause we're watching her right now." Morgan told him as he moved back to stand in front of the computer. Reid was bent in front of it as well as three other agents. They were all staring down at the screen. On screen was a live video feed of Heather, in a cage with duck tape over this eyes and mouth.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

After he had gotten off the phone with Morgan, Gideon immediately called Hotch. While he was on the phone, Elle drove them around almost aimlessly. They had no idea where to go to look for Vogel. As of right then they were just driving around in hopes of finding Vogel by coincidence. Even though the chances of that ever happening was very slim, it was wishful thinking.

"Hotch! He's gonna kill her." Gideon yelled into the phone so Hotch could hear him. He could hardly hear himself with the siren blasting. Hotch had already been informed of the video feed on Richard's computer. Gideon had also told him about Vogel disappearing and undoubtedly being on his way to kill and dump Heather. They didn't have much time left. "He's heading there now, we need a location."

"I don't have enough time to get it out of him." Hotch whispered back into the phone as to not alert any of the agents that were busy. He did not need them worrying, they had separate jobs to do after all.

"Find something Hotch or that girl is dead." Gideon insisted into the phone. It sounded harsh but if it was necessary enough to get Hotch to work harder, Gideon would say a dozen times over. Gideon knew that Hotch was putting as much as he could into the case and integrating Slessman, but he needed more. Anything that could save Heather. Hotch didn't respond after that. Gideon hung up and they continued on their wild goose-chase as Hotch tried to get more out of Richard.

At the Slessman house, Reid and Morgan were still trying to figure out where Heather could possibly be at. It had taken them all night to figure out the password to Slessman's computer. Morgan was not hopeful they could find where Heather was in time. Garcia tried to trace it, but to no avail. The video feed was untraceable and therefore could not be found.

"Morgan can you show me the last 12 images lined up next to each other?" Reid asked as he stepped forward. Morgan was sitting in front of the laptop thinking as Reid was standing behind him. They had been watching the live video for quite some time, Reid then noticed something that could possibly help them.

"Yeah." Morgan mumbled and then proceeded to type something into the computer. Soon all the images that Reid had requested had popped up on the screen. It was basically the same picture 12 times seeing as Heather didn't move all that much. They observed the images for only a matter of seconds.

"Right there. Right there. You see that? The light bulb hanging from the wire." Reid pointed out as he bent forward. He then pointed to one of the top images. Morgan moved in a little closer to see what his boyfriend was referring to.

"Yeah what about it?" Morgan asked once he looked at the light. It looked normal to him. It was just an ordinary light bulb.

"It's shifting positions. Like it's swaying. Like the Earth is tilting." Reid described quietly. Morgan looked back over the pictures and then noticed it as well.

"Not the Earth doc, the ocean." Morgan tried and the couple shared a knowing look. Once they had agreed on this much Morgan immediately called Hotch up to inform him on their findings. He answered on the second ring and from there Morgan told him about the movement in the picture.

"She's on a boat. Where?" Hotch asked as he hurried down the halls. He had to get back to Richard now that he had more leverage against him. Hopefully he will finally break and tell them where to find Heather and Vogel.

"It's a pier or a dock. He wouldn't be able to transmit the webcam image from the middle of the ocean." Morgan told him as Reid and the other agents wandered about behind him.

"You're sure about this?" Hotch asked. He didn't want to send Elle and Gideon out and they be wrong. Heather didn't have that kind of time. They needed to be sure that was where she was.

"It's the best we got Hotch. Even if we're right getting the exact location is on you my friend." Morgan notified him and he was right. He still had to work the location out of Richard.

"What is it you always ask Garcia?" Hotch teased with a smile. He had complete confidence in himself that he was going to find Heather and save him. Morgan smiled from the other end.

"To work me a little magic." Morgan said with a laugh. They shared a quick goodbye before Hotch entered the integration room that Slessman was being held. It was still cold in the room which was good for Hotch.

"Just to let you know, Gideon's talking to Vogel." Hotch told Richard while lying through his teeth. Vogel was still unknown but Richard had to believe differently. Even if it meant lying. If Slessman thought Vogel was giving him up, then he may do the same in return. It wasn't guaranteed to work but it was worth a shot. "Vogel's nailing you to the wall." He told him as he walked around the table over to where Richard was sitting.

"Yeah whatever." Richard muttered. He didn't believe Hotch. Or rather he didn't want to believe Hotch. Vogel would never do such a thing, they had a mutual trust. It wouldn't make sense for Vogel to do such a thing. Oh, but it did. Tim was a higher class citizen, he wouldn't want to be charged with such crimes if he could pin it all on Richard.

"He said it was your idea to keep the girls on a boat." Hotch tried again. This time he seemed to break through to Richard. He seemed to be surprised and even willing to talk, thinking that his trusted partner had given him up. Slessman seemed to shake his head in denial. "He's talking Richard. Reciprocity. Tell me where she is and we make a deal. Is it a dock, a pier?"

"It's a shipyard. Allied Shipyard." Richard said after a short pause. He had finally given in and cooperated with Hotch. Hotch left to call and inform Gideon of where to go. They arrived in no time, for they were already close enough as it was. Elle parked the car softly, the lights and sirens off so that Vogel would not be alerted and decided to kill Heather and himself. They exited the car and made their way across the ramps.

Morgan and Reid were still back at the Slessman house watching the video for any changes. They first was hardly noticeable, like a movement off screen. Next something blurred almost the entire image. Another came up and it was clearly Vogel inside the boat and with Heather.

"Reid he's inside." Morgan told him with a little anger and fear in his voice. He did want to watch Heather get murdered in front of him and his pretty boy. He only hoped that Gideon and Elle would make it in time to save her.

Tim Vogel walked up to the cage and began to unlock it. This immediately alerted Morgan and Reid of the danger that Heather was in. They watched as Vogel pulled open the cage.

"Get Elle on the phone." Morgan commanded and Reid pulled out his cell phone as fast as he could to call Elle. Gideon was walking around from dock to dock looking for the right boat as Morgan talked to Elle on the phone.

"Listen to me, you need to wait for backup." Morgan informed her. It was too dangerous for them with only two agents there. Morgan cared about her as a friend and did not want to see her or Gideon killed because of their recklessness.

"If we wait, the girl is dead." Elle told him impatiently. Gideon was right about her she did want to hurry and do things. She had one hand on her gun at her hip and another on the phone as she walked down a dock.

"If we had waited in Boston-" Morgan began. He didn't want to see two more agents fall. Not Elle and not Gideon. It would be too much for him to bear. Too much for Hotch or for Reid. He knew that he shouldn't have brought it up but it was important. Elle had stopped him before he could go any further with the sentence.

"I can't. You told me to trust my instincts." Elle reminded him and Morgan knew that she was right. He had told her that. This was her chance to prove herself. Not just to Gideon but to her. She needed to know that she was ready and doing the right thing. She needed that reinforcement. Morgan knew that he could not argue with her and they both hung up after that.

Meanwhile Tim had opened the door to the cage and grabbed Heather by her legs. He then began to pull and tug on them trying to pull her out. She then awoke from her slumber and began to thrash around. She then kicked Vogel in the face. She crawled out of the cage and tried to run away. However she had run into a pole and was knocked back slightly. She let out a yelp and pushed the duck tape up and out of her eyes. She then took off running. Tim sat up and began running after her. She had managed to climb out of the boat and was trying to crawl away but Vogel had caught up to her. He grabbed Heather and pulled her to her feet. She struggled and screamed against him.

"Stop!" Gideon yelled as he approached them, gun aimed a Vogel. However if he shot now he would risk hitting and killing Heather. Then all there work would have been for nothing. They would have caught the criminals, but they wouldn't have saved Heather. "Stop."

"Get back! I'll shot her." Vogel warned as he pointed the barrel of his gun at Heather's head. She continued to fight and struggle which was not helping Gideon or herself any.

"I wouldn't. If I were you, I'd aim the gun at me. You shoot the girl you've got nothing." Gideon taunted. He was testing Vogel. After all, he had to assert his masculinity by killing women.

"Get back!" Tim growled at him. He really didn't want to shoot Heather. It wasn't his style. However he would to prove his point. He had to prove himself to the FBI that he was someone to be messed with. Somewhere behind him Elle tucked herself behind a barrel, having a much better shot then Gideon did.

"Shoot me instead. Come on." Gideon jeered. "What are you a lousy shot?" Gideon mocked and put his arms out wide, presenting himself to Vogel completely. "15 feet away. You've got a perfect shot. Shoot me."

"You think I'm stupid?" Vogel questioned and Gideon smiled.

"I think you're an absolute moron. I know all about ya Tim. You go to the gym 5 times a week. You drive a flashy car, you stink of cologne and you can't get it up." Gideon angrily provoked which only seemed to piss Vogel off more. "Not even Viagra's working for ya. You know what that tells me? That tells me you are hopelessly compensating, and its not just in your head. It is physical."

Gideon watched Tim's face contort with anger. He was striking a nerve, he then continued. "What did the girls call you in high school? What'd they come up with when you fumbled your way into some girls pants, and she started laughing when she got a good look at just how little you had to offer?" Gideon asked. He knew it was risky to do this, but he had to protect Heather. Vogel could very well shot him and kill him, as long as Heather was save it didn't matter.

"Shut up!" Vogel screamed tightening his grip on Heather. He could just hear their laughter. Always making fun of him. Always casting him away.

"Short stack? Very little Vogel? I got it. Tiny Tim." Gideon yelled out and that snapped in Vogel. He pushed Heather away from him and pointed his gun a Gideon. Elle fired several shots into Vogel. Not after he could pull the trigger however. Heather moved away screaming.

"Gideon!" Elle called out in worry and ran up to him quickly. Gideon was hanging off the railing with his face contorted in pain. "You okay?" Elle asked and bended down to check on him.

"I'm fine. Go look after the girl." Gideon breathed out slowly. He was hurt, for he had been hit by a bullet, but he was fine. Vogel had only hit him in the arm and he would recover in no time. Elle nodded and turned to leave, running up to take Heather into her arms. Heather was still screaming and crying but she was safe. They could hear sirens from close by, they were all safe.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Break) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

The sun had risen by the time the ambulance and the other police cruisers had shown up. Gideon had the bullet removed from his arm and was bandaged up on scene. Heather was strapped into the gurney. Before she was loaded into ambulance by the paramedics Gideon went over to her to stroke her hair. She looked up at him sadly. She would be okay, forever scared, but okay.

They loaded her up as Gideon walked away from the ambulance. He pasted Hotch and Morgan, who was waiting around him.

"So what kind of report of report do they want on him?" Morgan asked and looked up at Hotch. Reid had told him earlier about the evaluation earlier that day-well night. Hotch wasn't surprised. Reid and Morgan shared basically everything with each other. If Reid had not told him, Hotch was sure that Morgan would figure it out on his own.

"I suppose whether he's fit to be a field agent." Hotch explained. It was much more than that, however that would be the general reason. It was no longer his place to make that assessment. Gideon was more dedicated then any of them when it came to saving people and profiling the bad guys. "You know, Haley and I were looking at a baby's name book. Guess what Gideon means in Hebrew." Hotch asked.

"Mighty warrior." Reid said as he walked up to the other agents. He had been walking around with the Seattle agents trying to collect evidence. He overheard them talking and decided to join in the conversation. Hotch frowned because he knew that it was coming. Leave it to Reid to jump in and steal his thunder. "Appropriate." Reid murmured before walking away. Both Morgan and Hotch smiled and watched as he left.

"So what would you tell them?" Morgan asked Hotch. He could not get distracted by Reid. There was a short time before they were to get on the plane back to Quantico. Hotch told them when they first started dating they could spend as much time as they wanted after the case together. That was this time. However Gideon was more important.

"What would you say?" Hotch asked in return. Morgan stopped to think about this. There was a thousands things and more that he could say about Gideon. He looked around and finally turned back to Hotch.

"Gideon saved her life." Morgan pointed out as a matter-of-factly. "That's good enough for me." Morgan said nonchalantly before standing up from the box he was sitting on and chased after Reid. He left Hotch to his own thoughts.

With Heather safe and the case solved, it was all said and done, the BAU went to get on the jet back home. Morgan was asleep in the smaller couch while Reid slept on the longer couch. Normally they would lay together but Reid had collapsed on the larger couch the second he walked into the jet. The sheer exhaustion had finally caught back up to him and over took him. Morgan given him a kiss on the head before falling asleep on the smaller couch.

Gideon was still wide awake as well was Hotch. Even after the long and eventful night they had they could not find it in themselves to fall asleep. Gideon was reading over some files and Hotch had just made himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Hotch said, catching Gideon's attention as he sat down beside him. Gideon looked over at him. Hotch cleared his throat and sat comfortably on the chairs arm.

"You and Haley pick the baby's name yet?" Gideon asked. It was to initiate friendly conversation between the two co-workers. Also because Gideon truly wanted to know what they have chosen to name their son.

"You know it's funny, Haley liked the name Charles. But you know, all I could think of…" Hotch began and scratched his face as he talked. He heard Gideon chuckle in understanding and finish for him, "Manson."

"Then there was Henry." Hotch tried.

"Lee Lucas."

"Ugh Jeffery…" Hotch began and Gideon ended with "Dahrner."

"There's just too many of them." Hotch murmured. He felt bad that he could only associate first names with killers. It made naming their child rather hard. Any name she liked made him think of a criminal. A rapist. A murderer. An arsonist. There was all kinds of bad people in the world with normal names.

"It's kind of hard to feel good about catching one when you know there are 50 more still out there." Gideon said almost solemnly. It was a true statement. Were their small victories changing peoples lives? Or was it because there was so many killers in every state that even one victory was enough to put the population at rest. "How's your report going?"

Hotch was at a lost for words when he first stood up. It did not surprise him the Gideon knew. Gideon was smart and probably figured it out on the first plane ride there. He ran a hand through his hair as he scratched his head with a nervous smile.

"Didn't think you could hide that from an old profiler did ya?" Gideon questioned with a smile.

"You know you saved that girl today. You can feel good about that." Hotch told him and Gideon knew he could. They had all done a good thing that day. They had worked hard to save her, it was just Gideon that put himself in the most danger to save Heather Woodland. Gideon nodded.

"It is good. It's a good thing." Gideon told him. Hotch smiled and gave him a good firm pat on the shoulder before turning to walk away. Gideon was left smiling, thinking of the good he had done.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Dumfries, Virginia) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_**Nietzsche once said "When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you.**_

It had been a couple of weeks after the case in Seattle. Gideon was stopping for gas out in the middle of nowhere. He liked to go out to a cabin in the woods for privacy. He was driving back into society when he had to stop for gas at a small gas station named 'Quality Gas'. The prices were low enough and Gideon needed to fill up his tank.

He parked beside a pump and filled up the tank. He then walked inside and grabbed a candy bar. He was rather hungry at the time.

"I'll take this." Gideon told the cashier and waited for him to ring it up. As the man did so, Gideon observed the inside of the station. There was all kinds of pictures, of people hanging on the walls. There was an old truck sitting outside as well. Once they candy was rung up and paid for, the man handed it back to Gideon.

"Have a n-n-n-n…n-nice day." The cashier struggled to say over his terrible stutter. Once he got the sentence out he gave a nice smile. Gideon, instead of leaving starred the man down. There was something about this man…

The cashier looked down and then noticed the gun on Gideon's hip. He looked much more nervous after that. Gideon grabbed the candy bar and moved to leave the station. He was unaware of the man following him out. Gideon was only a few steps out the door when in the reflection on the pump he saw the man with a shotgun pointed at him.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Extreme Aggressor) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**To hopefully be continued. I wanted to make it a little less Moreid for those who enjoy the show more than the couple but still like the couple. If you all want more couple moments all you got to do is review and give me feedback. I will be happy to any suggestions. I can't wait to type on Spencer or Derek centric episodes because then I can focus more on their relationship.**

**I worked very hard on this and I would love to update again, but for that to happen I need a lot of reviews and feedback to keep me updating. I will try to update every week because this one chapter took me a week. I will not be updating next week however because I will be busy. I will be typing and I will try to update but I can't make any guarantees. That being said I will try to update every Monday.**

**If you like my story and want to read more, Review so I know that I have your support. If everyone likes the story but no one reviews I won't know if you liked it or not.**

**I would like to apologize for all of the obvious mistakes. I am sure that this story was just absolutely terrible and you all hated it. Anyway, I'm sorry it sucked but I worked so hard on it… so at least I enjoyed it.**

**Stay tuned until next time! I hoped you all liked it.**


End file.
